Ceiling fans typically have four or five blades four or more feet in diameter which rotate at relatively low speeds, and are whisper quiet. They are permanently installed, just below the ceiling where the heated air tends to rise and collect and are quite effective in providing a uniform temperature gradient from floor to ceiling. They reduce heating costs and improve comfort without the noise of conventional small, high speed fans.
Unfortunately, these advantages are generally not available to a person living in a rented or leased home, apartment or office. The lessor usually will not permit permanent modifications of the building and the electrical wiring circuit needed to install a conventional ceiling fan.
There is a need for a portable ceiling fan mounting assembly which can be plugged into an ordinary household or office electrical outlet and can be moved from place to place as needed, without requiring a permanent, fixed installation.